The present invention is directed to hand puppets. More specifically, the invention is directed to generating sound such as, for example, simulated voice, in response to the hand-controlled simulation of animation of a hand puppet.
Hand puppets have long delighted children and adults alike for generations, and have taken a variety of forms and constructions. One popular type of puppet construction, and one to which this invention is primarily directed, takes the form of a creature of one form or another, such as a duck, gorilla, or the like. Hand-operable parts may be provided the hand puppet for limited animation, with some form of access to the interior for insertion of a person's hand. Manipulation of the hand-operable parts gives the puppet animation--usually in the form of jaw movements that simulate vocalization.